


Confrontations and Realizations

by musicofthedaylight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, It's only a confrontation right now, Kinda, Royalty AU, This may expand at some point, first time posting, it's implied - Freeform, no realizations yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthedaylight/pseuds/musicofthedaylight
Summary: James Potter has been the Golden Boy of the Royal Guard for far too long. Lily decides it's up to her to take him down a peg. Petunia confronts her. I'm awful at summaries.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Confrontations and Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> AKA I was working on a different thing, read it over 2 months later, and decided that it would make a great Jily fic.

Lily had had it. She was sick of Potter smirking at her when he did something she couldn't, sick of his arrogance and boastfulness, tired of his need to always be the center of attention. As she sat at her desk, she made up her mind to confront him and put an end to this insanity once and for all. She took note of the moon's position in the sky and glanced just outside her door. There was very little light in the hallway, the only notable illumination coming from her sister's bedroom. She threw on a dark cloak and hurried down the hallway. She was nearly at the stairs when she felt a hand grab her upper arm. Lily stiffened and whirled around to face Petunia. Her sister obviously knew that she was sneaking out, as she crossed her arms and gave her a glare that rivaled that of their mother. Lily sighed. 

"Listen, before you say anything, I wasn't even going to leave castle grounds. I wasn't technically breaking any rules." Petunia hardly waited for her younger sister to finish speaking before she spoke, abiding by the rule that they must never interrupt anybody but a peasant. 

"That's not what I stopped you for. I can't stop you going without getting someone else involved, but I would like to talk with you before you go to see him." 

"To see who?" 

"You know perfectly well who I mean, Lily. You've been staring at him during meals ever since he arrived." 

Lily crossed her arms, matching her sister's position exactly. "If you mean Potter, then you've misunderstood. I despise him. He's conceited, stubborn, and yet he's managed to charm his way into the hearts of every maid in the castle. If you want him to continue acting like such a manipulative, pompous rat, then by all means, call a guard. Call His Majesty, for all I care. He might even find him a kindred spirit." 

"Truly, sister, you mustn't say such things about Father. But I want to know what you think about Potter- no, truly! I feel that I have the right to know." 

Lily scoffed, her green eyes glinting dangerously. "You have no right to- to intrude upon my thoughts like this. I am sick of the way he treats those around him, and the manner in which he dares to speak with-" She stopped. Had she continued, her sister would know about her training, and would in turn tell their parents. While she couldn't stand to be around Potter, she had to admit that he was the only person who would be willing to keep their lessons confidential. 

"Speaks with... you?" Petunia gasped. "You've been sneaking out just to see him every night, haven't you? Dear Lord, it's worse than I thought. I was under the impression that- but I suppose I have it wrong?" She smirked, daring her younger sister to disagree. 

"I don't know what you're implying, but I assure you, my feelings towards him consist of nothing but rage and disgust. I can't wrap my head around how these girls keep falling for him. The only good aspects of him are- well..." She thought for a moment. He was rather eager to help, but that had seemed rather suspicious at the time. She supposed... "He could be considered attractive, but that depends how low your standards truly are, to find such a donkey appealing." 

To her great shock, her sister actually rolled her eyes. "We both know that's not what you think." Then, sizing up her sister's incredulous expression, she added, "Or, I know, at least."

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I want to continue this someday, I just... haven't. Oh well.


End file.
